A Reason to Fight
by Holmesz
Summary: One-shot, set in a different set-up line. A kinda story/poem-ish thing I thought of. There is a war going on and one soldier Oliver Davis reflects on why he is truly here and what he left behind he dose not die so rest easy, rating for safty.


**A/N: Another one-shot, set in a different set-up line. A kinda story/poem-ish thing I thought of. There is a war going on and one soldier Oliver Davis reflects on why he is truly here and what he left behind.**

A reason to fight

The smell of gunpowder and smoke invaded his noise as he crouched behind the gathering of bushes. This place that he had dubbed 'Hell on Earth' a place where he was no longer himself was, for now quiet. He was not Oliver .N. Davis, just another solider with green army gear and a gun risking his life to solve what he thought was an unsolvable problem. He was not here because the presidents orders; only to protect what was rightfully his. His small but loving family consisting of his twin brother, wife and daughter. His world.

His brother Eugene or Gene as everyone who knew him called him was here defending as well until the day he was sent home thanks to that bullet to his stomach. Now here he was truly alone holding the things from home close to his heart. His wedding ring, his daughters' locket and half of the word 'Brothers' all around his neck, something to remember each of the reasons he fights.

His wife Mai always smiling, bright eyed and full of energy, married for three years back home safe. Oliver looked up at the sky the sun disappearing behind the horizon she would be doing the dishes humming to her and smiling as she listened to their daughter play in their small sitting room.

His daughter Elizabeth, a little more then a year old and already she was moving as fast as she could Her eyes full of curiosity and happiness the shape of her mothers but the same dark blue as his hidden by her curly hair, 'Deep Ocean and Jet Black' Mai had always called them. Her skin as delicate as her mothers. He could see the both of them in her, his wife kind nature and is never ending intelligence. Oliver smiled to himself forgetting for one beautiful moment where he was. His little Elizabeth was a handful and a half.

The whistle blowing brought hi back from his momentary peace and back to tis hell on earth. They were moving now, preparing for attack. He was hidden with three of his comrades; though he did not know them he still called them that because from the little he knew of them they were here for the same reason; to protect their families. Their commander a few yards away raised his hand slightly to single to prepare for the attack on the 'enemy' approaching the clearing. Oliver scoffed at the word. Well the enemy had families just like he did. But sadly this was just something he had to do to protect hid loved ones back home, no matter how much he loathed the idea of killing another man.

The commander's hand moved slightly but did not drop. Oliver's grip on his gun tightened slightly. The other men did the same. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest, the blood thunder in his ears. His eyes moved from the clearing to the hand and back, waiting. The men were in the middle. The commanders' hand dropped. Everything happened in a blur. Oliver found himself on his feet suddenly firing like a mad man the smell of gunpowder so much stronger now. At first the sound was deafening but it faded. He could hear nothing asides the beating of his heart sounding so strongly in his otherwise deaf ears.

Sharp pain hit him so suddenly he fell sideways. It spread, consuming his whole body. Red and gold flashed in front of his eyes before the black abyss pulled him under. He sighed in content.

A bright light is the first thing his blurry sight saw first, it was everywhere. Helen? A sharp pain in his head and stomach made itself sharply know nearly pulling him back into the cool darkness but he held strong. This could not be heaven. There was too much pain. Forcing his head to the side he saw something more peaceful then any heaven. His family.

His brother was cradling Elizabeth protectively to his chest. Those two were thicker then thieves. Realizing there was weight on his palm he looked down and saw his wife. His heart was filled with both pain and joy. The pain came from seeing their red dried tears faces, but the joy of simply seeing them there in front of him; he was home and he never wanted to leave them again.

**Well whatcha think?**


End file.
